


"How Curious,"

by 4nxsty



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Slight Violence, a lil self indulgent with the pulse thing dont look @ me, bruh i straight up wrote this all at once dont come @ me if its bad, cursing, dib is a gay mess, implied sexual tension, just a lil spicey, just some sexual tension o whateva, they fight a lil bit what yall expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nxsty/pseuds/4nxsty
Summary: {Mistakes are made at the expense of Zim's perfect persona when a certain classmate attempts to learn more than he ever should have.}This work is heavily inspired by/stems from a comic on tumblr created by the user niqx![ Link to copy n paste -> https://niqx.tumblr.com/post/189482470982/this-is-extremely-self-indulgent-but-hot-take-if ]I wanted to expand on the idea because this is like... My exact cup of tea. We out here being self indulgent.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	"How Curious,"

Dib Membrane gnawed on the end of his pencil, a horrible habit he's had since grade skool. Even as a high skooler, he can't seem to drop it. Whatever, 's not like it matters. What matters is the class bell will ring any second now, and Dib has not been able to take his eyes off this new kid in his grade. Pretty much all day he's either tripped over himself while passing him in the halls, or procrastinating work because the boy was sitting ahead of him. Dib has pretty much decided he must be cursed, and it's all this boy's fault he's being like this; He hasn't been able to get anything done since this guy has entered his life.

"There's gotta be something wrong with him," he mutters to himself, the words getting drowned out by his classmates' rambling. "I just need to investigate a bit... Everyone agrees he's weird... So what is it."

He puts his pencil quickly into his bag when the bell rings, then springs from his seat. He can't lose sight of Mr. Pink over here, or the investigation is over before it started... And Dib needs answers now. He hastily moves around waves of teenagers, never letting the boy leave his sight, but he also kept a distance to, hopefully, avoid getting caught.

The two make their ways out of the skool, Dib feeling his hands already getting sweaty and his nerves wracking up. Mystery boy seems as nonchalant as ever, walking with the same bounce he has been all day. It's like he's not even real. Dib fixates on his footsteps, then soon after notices he didn't get on a bus. 

'So he walks home like I do... I guess that'll be a good alibi if he catches me following him,' he ponders to himself, then lets a grin slip because this plan is already going so smoothly.

Though, the grin slips, and the nerves kick in again. 'It's not weird that I'm following this guy, right?' He bites his lip then ducks behind a nearby brick fence (that family really likes their privacy I guess). 'He's kinda secretive so maybe he's hiding something? ...and if I found out he's doing some criminal shit...' his thoughts quiet for a moment as he looks around the corner for the boy.

'... maybe I'll stop having this STUPID crush, and stop thinking he's so fucking hot--' he quickly snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the creak of a door in the distance. 'OH! He's going inside.'

Dib makes his way over to the home of the mystery boy, thankfully finding a window quickly. 'If I could just peek through his curtains...' 

His thoughts fade for a moment when he sees the back of the boy, staring down at his... watch? Dib squints a bit to get a better look. Just then, his entire appearance shifts in a flash of what looked to be pixels. It was unreal. 

The first thought that came into Dib's mind was 'Holy fuck.'

Then the second, not as understandable, thought being 'Oh he's HOT.'

Dib swallows thickly, feeling his flight senses kick in but his legs are glued to the ground. He shifts his left leg back in a movement far too quick once the adrenaline kicked in. Then there's a loud crunch of leaves, a gasp, a crunch of a stick, and then a fall. 'Shit-' he thinks when he can see the boy stiffen up through the window. It's now or never.

The human gets up as quickly as he can, trying to run away. But, he suddenly hears a crash of the window being broken, then gets hoisted off the ground by something and is thrown into the house. He lands back first against a wall, then falls to the floor on his butt. The pain spreads quickly and he finds his vision to be blurry for the first few moments of landing. With the wind knocked out of him, and his vision still blurry, he simply sits as the not-human-being steps closer and closer.

"What are you doing at Zim's base, HUMAN?" the boy, apparently named Zim, spat. Or maybe it wasn't Zim, and he works for a guy named Zim? Dib was thinking too hard.

He squints up at the other, in a daze until the weight of reality crashes onto him. Dib's eyes blow wide as he tries to scoot further into the wall with no avail.

"SPEAK NOW, OR IT IS YOUR LIFE!" A hand darts out and punches the space of wall right next to Dib's head. He flinches and simply sputters out a bunch of nonsense. This seemed to be the last strike for Mr. Mystery because before Dib knew it, the other had grabbed him by the shirt and thrown him onto the ground. 

"You will answer to Zim. NOW." His voice is weird and loud, yet strong. Normally, this Zim guy didn't seem threatening or intimidating, just... weird (and maybe attractive shut up)... but having him stand over Dib like this...

"Ah- I'm... Uhhh... g- I'm th.. The Dib-- No... just Dib."

Zim squints at him for a long time, clearly loosing patience. "Okay, the Dib, or just Dib... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Then there's suddenly large silver legs resembling ones of a spider's around him along with Zim's hand at his throat.

Dib's heart jumps up to his throat, the beat quickening. His palms begin to sweat, his hands staying at his sides even though he could easily fight back. He's been in fights before, but he just can't do it now. Not with him. Not with Zim and he doesn't know why. All Dib can do right now is stare at him wide-eyed, knowing full well his face was getting hotter by the second and he kept biting his lip.

Zim scans the other's face, confusion surfacing on his features. Dib feels him shift the fingers around his neck to his pulse, then makes an unreadable expression. Dib swallows again, starting to squirm under his gaze. This is getting to be way too much. It needs to stop right now. Dib feels like he's burning up.

All at once, the silver legs retract, and Zim leans just a bit closer. The other stiffens, quickly licking his lips before holding his breath. Zim watches the movement right before saying "How curious," and standing up.

Dib exhales once the tension finally releases and sits up. He scans the room until he sees the actual-fucking-alien, holy fuck he just took that in, glaring at him. 

"You speak of what you saw to ANYONE, you're dead."

It was so simply put, so quick and understandable, yet everything about that statement threw Dib off. He gets up, a little shakily, and walks up to Zim. (And maybe he notices how the guy just overpowering him with a look and some gadgets is smaller than him)

"Wait, what? You're just going to let me go? You have no idea what I could do?! I could ruin you!"

Zim scans Dib up and down with a slight smirk, and suddenly, for no reason at all, Dib feels weird in his skin. "I don't think you can do much."

"You're seriously underestimating me, spaceboy?" Dib takes a step forward, now with purpose. Zim takes one as well, then places his hand around the human's neck once again. Just like before, his heart rate jumps and Zim can absolutely tell. He simply smirks and lets him go again, like he just made his entire case and didn't need to say a single word. The cocky bastard.

"With all the data I have gathered from your filthy worm body, I'd say it's a perfectly understandable observation."

With one swift movement, Dib has his entire forearm at Zim's chest and pushes him against a wall. Then, he punches the space by Zim's head just like he had done to Dib when he was first launched into this hellscape. "I've been studying freaks like you since I could learn to speak. I'm not like all the other close-minded assholes in our stupid god damn skool."

Zim loses himself for a second, scrambling against the shove, but soon gets his over-confidence back. "Hm, interesting..." he hums as he grabs for the arm by his head, latching into his bicep, then tugs on it so Dib jerks forward. "Then prove it, filth. Prove to me one life-form on this useless planet has some kind of worth and maybe I'll spare SOME of it."

Dib doesn't let Zim's confidence get the better of him, he has to show this guy that he, and all of earth, are not to be messed with. He raises his forearm closer to Zim's throat, forcing an intimidating glare. "I'll destroy you before you can even destroy a single blade of grass on this planet."

Zim brings up his free hand to pinch Dib's side, making him retract enough so he can slip past the other. "It's settled then," the alien announces while clasping his hands together, "can't wait to see how entertaining you can be." To which Dib angrily stomps towards the other spouting "Don't talk down to me, I'll fight you right now-" but is quickly interrupted by Zim taking hold of Dib's wrists, then twisting his arms around until they are restrained behind his back. 

"Don't get too excited," Zim snickers as he speaks down Dib's neck, "you're too riled up right now. I'll let you go this one time, just because I never knew disgusting humans could be so fun."

Zim's breath sends shivers down Dib's spine, which only frustrates him more. He angrily breaks away from the alien, his face too warm to feel like he has any dignity left in this fight.

"Fine," Dib grumbles as he fixes his jacket, "but you'll regret it."

"We'll see about that stinky warm blood."

When Dib finally returned home, he collapsed onto his bed immediately in hopes the pillows would cool his face and muffle his annoyed screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the characters are aged up when they meet in this au and all that, I wanted to give the way they talk and argue a bit more... maturity??? If that makes sense??? Like, it's clearly not kid banter. So they may seem a bit ooc for that reason. I hope this was a cool addition lol sorry if it wasn't soft enough .. I needed that tension boyz
> 
> Find some of my other works @anx-arts on tumblr! I'm trying to post more to drown out my old cruddy art...


End file.
